


I'm Sorry

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes





	1. Chapter 1

In a semi-crowded restaurant sat Asgore, the boss monster mindlessly poking at his salad, waiting for Toriel to come. He had invited her to talk, but he feared that she wouldn’t come. Could he blame her? It must be hard to someone as despicable as him. The so-called “Kind Under the Mountain,” the “Brave Leader” of monsters let his people wallow and suffer in the Underworld, for he was too much a coward to find a way to free them. The fateful day when he lost his children, and made a proclamation of war against humanity in a bout of rage and sadness was the day he regretted the most. Because of that he, he gave his followers a false hope. A taste of the freedom that they oh-so desired, the sweet nectar that they craved. Only for the taste to turn bitter in their throats, as they never got another. He slaughtered six innocent children that wandered into the underground, all for a chance to get a sip, just once more. That was the day where he lost everything, his children, his pride, and his beloved Wife.

Just thinking of her resonated a deep pain inside of him, a piece he could never recover. His newfound friend, the human: Frisk, helped him ease the sadness by freeing his subjects, allowing monsters and humans to once again intermingle peacefully, something he could never do. The young child had changed his life for the better, helping him break his veil of sadness that clouded him and put eased the crushing pressure of depression. He was climbing back up to his old, cheery self that all of the monsters wanted to see. Though, he knew that coming to terms with her, and even himself, would be a task of much greater difficulty.

Just as he began to give up that she wouldn’t come, he heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of her voice as she greeted the waiter. When she walked up, he offered her a meek smile. The once was queen held onto her emotionless frown as she sat down, looking at the menu.

“What is it, Asgore” She asked without even looking at him, not trying to hide the venom in her voice.

“Tori- erm, Toriel,” he stammered “I-I just- I…”

The she-monster let out a long sigh, looking about the room, then back to her menu in a bored manner. Asgore looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs beneath the table, his meager smile gone. He sat in thought for a moment, trying to articulate the thoughts racing through his head.

“Well?” Toriel asked, losing her patience.

Asgore let out a low, quiet sigh. “Toriel, I called you here, not to ask for a second chance. I won’t beg on my knees for something I know you’d probably reject.”

She looked up at him.

“I just wanted to say…” The words nearly died in his mouth, his eyes growing misty. “I just wanted to say: I’m sorry. For everything.” He let out another sigh. “I’m sorry for making that choice that day. I wasn’t myself. I wasn’t Asgore Dreemurr. I was some mindless beast, only knowing anger and sadness. I wasn’t your king, I wasn’t your loving husband. I was a terrible creature.

“I thought the only way to get revenge was war, the only way to erase the pain of losing our son. Blood for blood, sorrow for sorrow. Their souls for our freedom.” He closed his eyes to stop any tears from escaping, looking down in shame. “I was a damned fool. I had no idea how horrible that idea was. When I came to from my anger, I realized what I had done. I condemned any human, whether they were friend or foe, to death. I sacrificed 6 lives for a chance of freedom.” He took a deep breath to avoid sobbing.

“I’m sorry for being a coward. For not taking initiative and actively trying to get souls a peaceful way. I became a pushover in my throne room, slowly waiting for something to happen, leaving my people in a state of confusion and despair, wondering where their king went, and where they’ll be free. I’m sorry for marring our name, to the point of you no longer wishing to carry it. I destroyed the name Dreemurr, turning from the “Happy Kind of Monsters” to a depressed mess, not fit to command even a single soul.

“I understand if you never want to see me ever again. I even understand if you don’t want Frisk to see me again. I wouldn’t deserve it.” With the, he got up and wiped his eyes. “Order anything you want, it’ll be paid for.” He turned to leave, but he heard her call out:

“Asgore wait.”

He spun to face her, and noticed not spite in her eyes, but a sadness of her own.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have left you that day. That was the day we needed each other the most, and I just left you.” He saw a small tear roll down her cheek, “What kind of monster would I be if I didn’t accept your apology, when I myself am guilty.”

“Toriel…” he said, barely above a raspy whisper.

“I forgive you, Gorey” said Toriel as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Asgore, stunned at hearing “Gorey” again, slowly embraced her, tears flowing from his fluffy brow.

“I-I forgive you too,” he said

~~~

Asgore left the money on the table, and took Toriel home. The weather was slightly chilly, and he fastened his coat over her shoulders. Once they arrived at her home, she opened the door and Asgore bid her farewell.

As she started to unlock her door, Asgore spoke again.

“Toriel,” she turned to look at him.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He wiped his eyes again, but before he could open his eyes, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. A light blush appeared on his snowy cheeks, and she returned into her house, closing her door with a light click.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Asgore’s and Toriel’s talk at the café, Frisk decided to have Asgore come over for Movie Night with Pie at Toriel’s place. Tori was still trying to figure out her thoughts of the other boss monster, but she couldn’t deny Frisk. Asgore was excited to come over, though.

The day finally came; it was a snowy December afternoon, the comfiest of all afternoons, perfect for movie watching, hot Choco and pie. A knock came on the door, and Frisk ran to answer it. The monster behind the knock was none other than the king of monsters himself, all bundled up in his heavy coat and scarf that Frisk bought him. He unraveled himself of his out layer and hung them on the hook next to the door, which gave a small creak of protest.

They walked into the living room, where a fire was crackling happily, radiating a comfortable warmth that was not at all too hot. Asgore looked over to the kitchen and saw Toriel putting her pie in the oven. When she straightened up and looked at the child and her ex-husband, she offered a small smile, which Asgore responded with a much larger smile.

“Howdy, Tori, awful nice of you to invite me to come over for Pie and a movie,” greeted the old king.

“Oh, it was all Frisks’ idea. She wanted to see you and thought that a movie and pie would do you good.” She said while washing her hands.

“I know how much you love Mom’s pies,” said the child, “And It’s been a while since I’ve had a family movie night, right Dad?” Asgore was slightly shocked to hear Frisk call him “Dad,” but smiled and nodded, happy to see her doing well.  
Little did the two monsters know, this was all a ploy by Frisk to get them back together. She knew that they’re on talking terms, and came up with an idea to get the two dating again. A movie night was the perfect way to do it.

“Oh, Frisk, could you get the movie started, I need to get the plates and pie ready. What are we watching tonight?” asked Toriel from the kitchen.

“Just a Christmas movie, kind of a romantic comedy,” responded the child. She loaded the movie and got it ready; she was one step further into getting her goat parents back together.

The pie was set on the living room table, a plate for each head, and a few slices on each plate. The lights were dimmed and the movie started. Throughout the movie, most of the pie was consumed and hearty dad laughs were had. Though, half way through the movie Toriel started to doze off, and leaned up against Frisk. Asgore was still intently watching, but didn’t notice Toriel’s light snores in her sleep. Frisk slowly removed herself from between the two, and let Toriel’s head start to rest on Asgore’s lap. Asgore, thinking that it was Frisk slowly started to trace his hand softly on her head. Toriel let out a light sigh and snuggled up closer to him, a smile crawling onto her lips. 

Before long, Asgore himself started to doze himself, and relaxed back and fell into a deep slumber on the couch. The movie wasn’t over, but Frisk turned it off and let the two sleep together.

~~~

The next morning, Toriel woke up first. She opened her eyes to find herself snuggled up close to her old husband. At first she wanted to pry herself off and yell at him, but she also didn’t want to at the same time. He was so soft and warm, and seemed to have a comforting aura about him, like nothing could hurt her while she was there. She sat herself up, and leaned back onto him, her head falling perfectly into his shoulder, like it used to when they were together.   
Asgore slowly opened his eyes after feeling movement next to him, and saw Tori looking at him, with the same look she used to give him. When he fully woke up and realized what was, he jumped back slightly, surprised to see her right there. But before he could open his mouth to apologize, she kissed him.

He was shocked at first; he didn’t expect his ex, who was so cold to him for a while after they got to the surface, to rekindle their relationship. But after the initial surprise, he let himself relax into the kiss. She still smelled like cinnamon and butterscotch, mixed with old leaves; he missed that old smell. He missed the heat of her body on his, her soft fur, everything. He missed her so much, and now that she actually had her, he felt like a piece of him that he hadn’t felt for the longest time was back.

She broke off the kiss, and gave him a hug. “I missed you, Gorey” she said, and buried her nose into his shoulder again. Asgore felt a tear fall onto his shoulder and hugged her back.

“I missed you too, Tori,” he said, feeling a few tears forming in his eyes as well. The old couple sat there, embracing each other, weeping for no reason other than joy. Peeking in from the kitchen, Frisk let out a silent sigh. She rekindled their old love, and was   
happy to have two parents who deeply love each other again. She snuck past the two and went into her room, making sure to give the two a little bit of privacy.

“So when do I move in?” joked the old King, with a light laugh.

“Hmmmm,” said his Queen, in mock thought, “I think maybe you should move in, in the next week maybe? Maybe in a month? Or, this may sound crazy, but how about today?” The two giggled at her joke and got up off of the couch.

“I’ll cook breakfast, Frisk’ll probably be hungry when she wakes up,” said Asgore, “What would like, sweetie?”

“Up to you Fluffybuns, I know she’ll love it.”

And with that, Asgore cooked for his family for the first time in a long while.


End file.
